Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having a simplified structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of the information era, the field of displays, which visually display electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. Thus, research into a method of developing ultra-thin and lighter weight flat display devices with lower power consumption is continuously underway.
Examples of such flat display devices include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an electroluminescent display (ELD) device, an electrowetting display (EWD) device, and an organic light emitting display device. Such flat display devices necessarily include flat display panels to display an image. A flat display panel has a structure in which a pair of substrates is adhered opposite each other with a luminescent or polarizing material disposed therebetween.
Among these display devices, organic light emitting display devices display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emissive. An OLED includes first and second electrodes facing each other and an emission layer formed therebetween and formed of an organic light emitting material, thus emitting light based on driving current flowing between the first and second electrodes.
In this regard, in the first electrode formed to correspond to an emission area of each of a plurality of pixel regions, current is concentrated at an edge portion of the first electrode where steps are formed, which is a cause of reduction in lifespan of an organic light emitting material.
Thus, to prevent reduction in lifespan of an emission layer due to steps of a first electrode, in general, a general organic light emitting display device further includes a bank that at least partially overlaps with an edge region of the first electrode. That is, the edge region of the first electrode is shielded by the bank and thus an organic light emitting material is not formed in the edge region of the first electrode and, accordingly, deterioration of the emission layer may be prevented.
However, since a general organic light emitting display device further includes a bank, there are limitations in thin film fabrication, reducing manufacturing costs and enhancing yield.